O que não tem remédio, remediado está
by Isabella Mauch
Summary: Pósguerra, yaoi DracoHarry, spoilers do livro 6. Voldemort foi derrotado. Harry e Draco se casaram às escondidas durante a guerra. Lucius consegue se livrar da acusações e descobre o que Draco aprontou. Visão de Lucius sobre isso.


**Aviso: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. No dia em que a tia J.K. resolver me dar eles de presente, Ginny Weasley será devorada por uma aranha gigante e Harry e Draco irão se casar de verdade. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos, com o único objetivo de divertir a doida que vos escreve e aqueles que a lerem.

**Dedicatória:** Dedico essa fic à minha querida amiga Yumi Sumeragi, que sempre atura meus surtos e minhas idéias malucas. Adoro você Yumi!

**Resumo:** Pós-guerra, yaoi (Draco/Harry). Voldemort foi derrotado. Harry e Draco se casaram às escondidas durante a guerra. Lucius consegue se livrar da acusações e descobre o que Draco aprontou. Visão de Lucius sobre isso.

**O que não tem remédio, remediado está**

Uma multidão movimentava-se com pressa pelo gramado do imenso jardim. Alguns traziam belas cadeiras de mogno com assentos e encostos estofados, forrados em veludo. Outros preocupavam-se com pratos, taças de cristal e talheres. As mesas já estavam dispostas, com toalhas de linho branco e arranjos de margaridas sobre elas. Ali perto, ao lado da pista de dança, uma equipe de músicos afinava os instrumentos. Um tapete verde-escuro de bordas adornadas de prata estava sendo desentolado por dois elfos-domésticos. A mansão Malfoy se preparava para o casamento, efim.

Lucius estava pensativo na biblioteca, sentado em uma poltrona com um copo de conhaque entre os dedos. Em breve toda a família Malfoy chegaria para a festa, assim como todos os bruxos e bruxas de boa família da Grã-Bretanha e os convidados de não tão boa família da pessoa que se casaria com seu filho. Em seu íntimo, ainda se perguntara que tipo de poção, maldição ou feitiço Narcissa usara para convencê-lo a concordar com aquele disparate.

_O que não tem remédio, remediado está_. Draco estava casado perante as leis bruxas e nada poderia fazer a não ser aceitar sem causar um escândalo. Lucius Malfoy estava cansado de escândalos envolvendo sua família e seu nome. Considerando o lado menos pior da patuscada realizada por Draco, o casamento poderia recuperar um pouco do prestígio que perdera.

A guerra contra Voldemort chegara ao fim no mês anterior. O maior bruxo das Trevas de todos os tempos havia sido derrotado por um garoto inexperiente de dezoito anos. Lucius salvara a pele agindo como espião da Ordem da Fênix depois de fugir de Azkaban junto a outros Comensais da Morte. Descobrir que o Lorde das Trevas obrigara seu filho – um garoto de dezesseis anos, na época – a escolher entre matar Albus Dumbledore ou ver toda a família morta, tudo para vingar seu fiasco acidental no Ministério da Magia fizera Lucius rever suas prioridades. E um Malfoy é sempre um Malfoy, tem que estar do lado vencedor no final.

Contudo, os escândalos causados por sua prisão em flagrante e pela quantidade de objetos ilegais encontrados em sua casa haviam causado um estrago considerável na reputação da família. Tanto que fizera o impossível para que o nome de Draco não aparecesse nas listas de Comensais da Morte. Se soubesse que seu filho seria aclamado como um dos heróis que ajudara Harry Potter na batalha final – e que fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix desde a noite em que tentara matar Dumbledore e não conseguira – não teria se esforçado tanto.

Se soubesse o que mais o filho tinha feito por Harry Potter, o teria prendido na torre mais alta da mansão Malfoy e colocaria um dragão de vigia para que não saísse de lá até desistir. Subestimara Draco, acreditando que era um garoto apavorado e nada além disso.

Tomando mais um gole de conhaque, lembrou do dia em que recebera a notícia. Não via Draco desde que fora parar em Azkaban, há três anos. Assim que recebeu a notícia da destruição do Lorde tratou de obter as notícias que lhe haviam sido negadas "para a segurança de Draco" como dissera Remus Lupin. Descobriu que estivera o tempo todo escondido em Grimmauld Place, com Harry Potter, enquanto Voldemort o julgava morto. Esperou que Narcissa, que estava refugiada na casa dos Malfoy na França, retornasse e foram ambos buscar o garoto.

A insistência dele em continuar em Grimmauld Place depois do fim da guerra deixava Lucius intrigado. Um mês havia se passado, já havia conseguido "provar" sua inocência e recuperar os negócios confiscados pelo Ministério quando foi preso. Draco estava sendo aclamado pelo Profeta Diário, recebendo quase tanto destaque quanto Harry Potter. Narcissa estava em casa outra vez. O que o fazia hesitar e continuar escondido?

A resposta não foi nada agradável. No primeiro momento, Lucius quis morrer. Narcissa quase desmaiou. Harry Potter abriu a porta sem-graça, como se previsse a visita e soubesse que a reação dos Malfoy ao que descobririam não seria nada agradável e pacífica. Os Malfoy observaram com certo espanto a mudança que ocorrera na antiga mansão da família Black.

Narcissa encarou paredes recém-pintadas de azul claro e o assoalho polido e coberto de tapetes. Os móveis eram de bom gosto e a decoração elegante, ainda que simples, e não lembravam em nada os móveis tenebrosos da família Black que antes ocuparam aquele espaço. Não parecia em nada com as ruínas abandonadas e com aspecto encardido que esperavam encontrar. Harry os convidou para sentar, ofereceu algo para beber – que eles recusaram – e foi chamar Draco.

Narcissa sorriu ao ver os cabelos loiro-prateados do filho surgirem no vão da porta, mas o sorriso morreu em seus lábios logo em seguida. Draco estava diferente. Mais alto – o que era de se esperar, dado o tempo que Lucius e Narcissa não o viam – e mais largo, especialmente na barriga. Lucius piscou os olhos algumas vezes, em dúvida sobre o que estava vendo. A dúvida sumiu quando o garoto respirou fundo e entrou na sala de mãos dadas com um tímido e temeroso Harry Potter.

--Pai, mãe – comprimentou. – Fico feliz em vê-los de novo. Vou falar de uma vez. Harry e eu nos casamos há oito meses. E eu estou grávido.

--Como isso foi acontecer? – explodiu Lucius, vendo todos os planos que fizera para o futuro do filho ruírem diante daquela terrível notícia.

--Quanto ao casamento, fomos ao cartório e assinamos os papéis. E a gravidez... suponho que esteja bem grandinho e saiba de onde vêm os bebês, pai.

Harry tentou esconder o riso. Ter Lucius Malfoy como sogro não era exatamente uma idéia agradável e teve a certeza de seria mais difícil do que imaginava quando sentiu seus olhos azuis se fixarem nele, frios como o gelo eterno do topo das montanhas.

Admitir o que sentia por Draco não havia sido fácil. Desde o final do quinto ano em Hogwarts estava sofrendo do que Hermione chamava de "obsessão por Draco Malfoy". Passou a seguir Draco por todos os lugares, dizendo a si mesmo que tudo o que queria era provar aos amigos que ele era um Comensal da Morte e estava fazendo algo muito errado.

As coisas começaram a desandar quando o feriu no sexto ano. Draco estava chorando no banheiro e Harry lembrava de ter sido muito estúpido com ele. Quando percebeu que Draco estava prestes a lhe jogar a maldição Cruciatos, tentou defender-se usando um feitiço sem fazer idéia de qual era seu efeito. O incidente terminou com Draco na ala hospitalar com cortes horríveis e dolorosos pelo corpo e Harry se sentindo muito culpado. Pensava em Draco o tempo todo, sem saber que Draco também pensava nele o tempo todo.

Na noite em que Dumbledore foi morto, viu que Draco não era o que aparentava ser. O Comensal da Morte não tivera coragem de matar, não era um assassino, nem para salvar sua vida e a de sua família. Depois Severus o levou para a Ordem da Fênix, explicou que havia sido tudo uma farsa e Dumbledore não estava morto realmente. Draco se dispôs a ajudar a Ordem, em troca de proteção para Narcissa e de uma chance para Lucius, caso quisesse mudar de lado. Sua proposta foi aceita e ele ficou escondido com Harry. A convivência acabou por revelar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

O casamento foi realizado às escondidas, em uma sala do cartório bruxo no Ministério da Magia. Os Weasley quase tiveram um infarto coletivo quando souberam. Ginny ainda não falava com Harry, sentindo-se profundamente traída. Ron não falava com Draco. Molly caía no choro toda vez que via Harry e Hermione estava se tornando insuportável com suas perguntas à Draco sobre a gravidez. A reforma da casa fora um presente de casamento de Dumbledore, o único que haviam recebido. O velho diretor de Hogwarts, por estranhos motivos, estava feliz em ver juntos o grifinório e o sonserino que mais pareciam se odiar em Hogwarts.

Lucius suspirou, afastando as lembranças e largando o copo vazio sobre a mesa. Ouviu Woobby, o elfo-doméstico que substituíra Dobby, chamar do outro lado da porta fechada. Estava na hora. Iria entregar oficialmente seu filho a Harry Potter, reconhecendo a união perante toda a sociedade bruxa e desmentindo os boatos de que havia amaldiçoado Draco para sempre e de que doaria toda sua fortuna para a caridade para não deixá-lo ao neto que nasceria em breve. Doar sua fortuna para a caridade! Tinha que ser idéia de Rita Skeeter.

Impecavelmente vestido, de braços dados com Narcissa, Lucius dirigiu-se ao jardim da mansão. Estava tudo pronto para a festa e os convidados ocupavam seus lugares. Lançou um olhar de desprezo para os Weasley que haviam comparecido – Fred, George, Bill, que estava acompanhado de Fleur, e um emburrado Ron, arrastado por Mione. Um bando de repórteres se aproximou, fazendo as perguntas idiotas que ele já esperava. Não, não doaria a fortuna para ninguém. Sim, estava feliz com o casamento do filho. _Tão feliz quanto um trasgo faminto_, pensou. E sim, aprovava Harry Potter como genro. O que poderia fazer? Eles estavam casados e Draco estava grávido. Tinha que agradecer a Merlin o fato de ser Harry Potter, que tinha uma fortuna considerável e um nome importante e não um sangue-ruim ou coisa pior.

Os noivos chegaram, ambos vestidos de branco como mandava a tradição bruxa. A cerimônia seria apenas simbólica, mas Narcissa fizera questão de que fosse tudo de acordo com o figurino. Harry tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Se no dia de seu aniversário de dezzeis anos lhe dizessem que dali a exatos dois anos estaria casando com Draco Malfoy nos jardins da mansão da família do sonserino, com a aprovação – mesmo que a contragosto – de Lucius e um filho a caminho, teria dito a essa pessoa para ir a um lugar nada bonito.

No entanto, ali estava ele e não desejava estar em nenhum outro lugar com nenhuma outra pessoa. Por muito tempo Harry pensou que se sentiria mal depois de matar Voldemort, que não haveria mais lugar para no mundo bruxo se sobrevisse à batalha. Era o que sempre acontecia com os grandes heróis das histórias, eles savalvam o mundo, mas não para eles. Harry não se considerava um grande herói, mas era o que todos diziam dele.

Draco o fizera ver o quanto estava sendo idiota e o quanto estava errado em pensar daquela maneira. No final da guerra, depois de derrotar aquele que matara seus pais, Harry havia encontrado uma nova família. E faria tudo para que ela vivesse em paz e feliz. Inclusive suportar Lucius Malfoy como genro e as matérias ridículas de Rita Skeeter sobre seu casamento.

Para o alívio de Lucius, o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo não era tão incomum no mundo bruxo e nem mal-falado e mal-visto como entre os trouxas e a gravidez de seu filho não era nada de outro mundo. Draco ostentava uma bela barrigada de cinco meses e um típico sorriso Malfoy nos lábios. Finalmente conseguira o que queria desde o terceiro ano: a atenção de Harry Potter toda para si.

Trocaram as alianças e os juramentos de fidelidade, como já haviam feito meses antes. A diferença foi que Harry já não era mais tão tímido e não teve receio ao acariciar o rosto de Draco e tomar os lábios dele entre os seus em um beijo lento e apaixonado, que foi prontamente correspondido.

--Poderia ter sido pior – disse Narcissa, tentando consolar um desiludido Lucius Malfoy. Ele assentiu, fazendo uma careta ao pensar que ao invés de Harry Potter poderia ter sido Ronald Weasley ou Hermione Granger.

Ao contrário do que Lucius pensava, a escolha de Draco mostrou-se acertada. Ele e Harry moraram muitos anos em Grimmauld Place. Harry seguiu a carreira de auror que tanto queria e Draco tornou-se um grande medibruxo, altamente reconhecido por suas descobertas na área de poções. Tiveram uma filha, que chamaram de Lily em homenagem à mãe de Harry, e um filho, que recebeu o nome de Sirius. Quando os dois já estavam crescidos e, como costumava dizer Narcissa "encaminhados na vida", Draco e Harry se mudaram para Paris, a cidade dos sonhos do sonserino. E viveram felizes para sempre.

Fic inspirada pela música Paz e Amor, do Nenhum de Nós. Escrita na madrugada de 12 de novembro de 2006.


End file.
